Autopsy of a Breakup
by jeffcool
Summary: 1 Year after the event of watershed we try to examine the actions and the characters motivation that lead them where they are today.
1. Chapter 1

**Autopsy of a Breakup**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of these characters.**

**Summary: 1 Year after the event of watershed we try to examine the actions and the characters motivation that lead them where they are today.**

**Author's Note: First of all I do not consider myself a writer, but for over a month now I have been trying to make sense of everything that happen in the last 3 episodes of season 5 and what drove those character's to act like this. So this has been bugging me for a while and I kept waiting for a fanfic that will approach the subject I intend to bring here. Second of all English is not my first language so please be patient and if you see any mistake please let me know. I do not have a beta so I am doing the best I can here.**

**Fair warning: if you are looking for a happy ending stop right here. I don't want this to be really angsty or do some Beckett bashing. My intention is simply to try to get it out of my system. And some reader might not like what I intend to do with the character but I do not think this will really be out of character. Everything will be explained in due time.**

**Enjoy the ride.**

**Chapter 1 – The reunion**

The plane is landing in Washington D.C., the flight has not been easy with a lot of turbulence. Collecting her belonging while waiting for the other passenger to disembark the plane, she turn on her phone to see if she have any messages. It is really hot in DC this time of year and she's never liked hot and humid weather. Probably a good thing she work in a room always tempered. Carrying her luggage she get out of the airport to grab a taxi. Looking at the window while driving to the apartment she look at the city, sure there is a lot of things to see here but she prefer New York, the city that never sleep. Who build a city on a swamp anyway?

She is still daydreaming when the cab driver try to get her attention.

"Miss"

"Miss" louder this time "We're here".

"Oh, thanks" she pay the driver, grab her carry on and get out of the taxi. She look at the building, not the kind of place you can afford on a cop salary but for a federal agent it should not be a problem. She go through the lobby and get inside the elevator, pressing the button for the 4th floor she wait for the doors to close. She is getting a little nervous, it has been way too long.

She is here now, in front of the door marked 405, she gather up her courage and knock. She wait anxiously for the door to open.

"A minute" she hear coming from the apartment and suddenly the open revealing her friend she has not seen in a really long time.

"Lanie, Oh my god what are you doing here"

"What do you think am doing here, visiting my best friend. I have not seen you in a year"

Her friend seem to be stunned for a few second before speaking again.

"Where are my manners, please come in"

"Wow, nice apartment you have here"

"Yeah, it is pretty decent. I still miss my New York apartment but this one do, not that I see much of it anyway with the long work hour and the constant travelling all over the country."

Things seem awkward for a few moment, after all it have been over a year since they saw each other. Sure they talk over the phone but it is not the same. Lanie decide to break the ice.

"Come here girl, let me give you a hug, it has been far too long since I have seen you."

Both of them are really emotional and fighting the tears.

"So Lanie, are you going to tell me why you are here"

"Well when we talk on the phone 2 weeks ago you told me that you would have the week off, so I decided to surprise you and come visit."

"It's good that you are here Lanie, honestly I was not looking forward to this vacation but my boss insisted since it's been pretty much nonstop since I began working for the Task Force. But now at least I am looking forward for it. But while we are on the subject, how long are you planning to stay here?"

"Well it kind of depends on you but I don't know 3 or 4 days"

"No that's good, 4 days is perfect. That will give me time at the end of the week to finish some stuff here that I have been procrastinating to do for a while"

"What you mean the pile of unopened box still in the corner of the leaving room" Lanie ask gate with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, that" Kate replied.

They look at each other for a few seconds then this time it is Kate who start talking.

"Let me show you to the guest room Lanie, there is no way I am letting you stay at a Hotel"

"Good, I was not looking to try to find my way back with all the wine tasting I am intending to do here."

"Good thing I have a few bottle waited to be tasted then." Kate reply ginning.

Kate show Lanie to a nice little bedroom just beside what seem to be the master. It is a simple room with a standard double bed and a dresser. From the look of thing she did not get many visitor here.

"I will let you settle your things, once you're done you can join me in the leaving room"

"OK Kate"

Kate is about to leave when Lanie stop her.

"Kate!"

"Yes Lanie"

"I really missed you"

"I missed you too Lanie"

Kate then leave the room while Lanie open her suitcase to place her clothes in the dresser and wardrobe. Once she is finish she sit on the bed thinking about the long waited reunion that just occurred. She really miss her friend, and things have not been the same since she left. Sure they were both busy when she was still in New York and they did not see each other really often outside of work but they still see each other a lot while working cases together. She just want to understand what drove her friend away. Lanie always knew that something happen back in New York but every time she tried to get Kate to talk about it on the phone she try to change the subject or says that she had to run and ended the conversation.

Kate and she have been through the same M.O. before, she give Kate some time to bring the subject on her own but after a while she have to grab the bull by the horns and force it. Of course it was easier when both of them were living in the same city but now the matter have dragged on far longer that she intended to.

Has a medical examiner her job is to examine a body to find evidences and determines cause of death. So she will just have to do the same here. Try to understand what cause the breakup between Beckett and Castle.

Gathering up her courage, she get off the bed and headed toward the leaving room for what is sure to be one of the hardest conversation she will ever have.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lanie was looking around while walking toward the living room. The first thing she notice was the lack of art and different exotic object Kate collected over the year. Even in her new apartment following the explosion of the Dunn case a few year ago it took her only a few week to decorate it. But here nothing, she was wondering why that is. Is it because she really did not have the time or was it because of another reason.

She then look at her friend sitting on the couch reading a book. She did not really change, still too thin suggesting that her eating habit, or lack of hasn't changed. Looking at the book she notice that it is the last Richard Castle "Perpetual Heat". The book that finish the Nikki Heat series giving the happy ending to Heat and Rook that Beckett and Castle never had. She read it a few weeks ago, it is really good but also sad to see this story come to an end.

"How many times have you read it?" ask Lanie startling Kate who was completely immerge in the book.

"Only the second time." Reply Kate putting the book on the coffee table.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes it is really good, a bit sappy in the end with the wedding and everything but yeah it is good."

She look at Kate carefully and recognize the sign that she do not want to talk about it. Lanie know that this is a touchy subject so she will not push this any further for now. She has to be more subtle otherwise the whole thing will fall apart. She has 4 days so she had to pace herself.

"So Lanie I was thinking that we might do some sightseeing today. It is still pretty early so we might be able to see a few things before it get dark.

Damn Lanie thought, look like some things never change and Kate is still good at dodging potential discussion.

"Sure, what do you want to see?"

"To be honest I have no idea, I have been living here over a year and only saw this apartment, the office and the airport."

Lanie pick up pretty quickly the use of this instead of my apartment confirming her observation earlier that this is not a home for Kate.

"What, not even the grocery store?" Lanie ask.

Kate look at her telling her that she already know the answer.

"Wait, let me guess. There is still a styrofoam temple in your fridge?"

Kate do not answer.

"Good to know some things never change Kate."

"So where do you want to go?" Kate ask not wanting to dwell on her eating habit.

"I don't know why don't we just take a cab downtown and walk around. It is a beautiful day after all and I am sure we will find something to do."

Kate smile at Lanie and seems to be ok with her suggestion.

"Good, sound like a plan. Ready to go?"

"Yes, let me just grab my sunglasses and we are out of here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Her feet are killing her, the whole day working around town can be exhausting. Of course living in New York she was use to this but still. It was a good day though, spending time with her best friend, laughing and telling joke. She miss it, even more than she thought before coming here. And by looking at Kate she think that her friend miss it even more.

She finish her shower and get into some comfortable clothe for the evening. One thing that she learn today is that it might be harder than planned to get answers out of Kate. Maybe some wine will help with that a bit in the end.

Getting out of the bedroom she look for Kate who is in the kitchen with a bunch of takeout menu.

"So want to you want to eat? I got pizza, Chinese, Thai, and Italian?"

"I think Italian with the wine you promise me will be good choice."

"Any dish you prefer?" Kate ask.

"Whatever you order, I am not picky."

"Do you want to open the bottle of wine right now while we wait for the food?"

"You know me better that this Kate, when did I ever said no to that." Answer Lanie with a big smile. "Where is it so I can see what you have?"

"Still in one of the box I think, look for it should be pretty easy for you. Wine is written on it and bring the box over here since you are still sober and able to read." Reply Kate.

"HAHA! Very funny, here is the Kate Beckett I know and I would let you know that my ability to read do not diminished with my blood alcohol level. My standard in men in the other hand." Says Lanie laughing.

"Oh, I know Miss Parish, I have been witness to a few poor choices over the year."

"So where is that wine again?"

"Maybe you can still read but it seem you are losing your memory with age Lanie. In the box identified W.I.N.E." spelling the letter of wine to mock her friend.

"WOW, sarcasm, I never thought I'd miss that." Mumble Lanie.

"I heard that and the night is only beginning, there is plenty more where it came from." Reply Kate grinning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

"Well look like we kill this bottle, I will go get another one."

Lanie get up from the couch and pick a bottle at random, open it and bring it to the living room. She pour herself a big portion doing the same for Kate glass. Taking a sip she notice the taste. She is not an expert in wine but notice immediately that this is not a cheap bottle.

"Chateau-Neuf-Du-Pape 2005, Kate since when do you buy expensive bottle of wine?"

She immediately see the face of her friend change. Sadness is mostly present and some other expression she is not sure of.

"Huh, it was castle, he brought some bottles at my apartment while we were still together."

Lanie look at her friend who look everywhere but at her. She see her opening to begin the discussion she wanted to do all day.

"Have you talk to him since you left?"

"No" Is all Kate answer.

"Why?" Ask Lanie, she know she has to push a bit if she want answers.

Lanie watch Kate looking at her glass of wine like the answer to her question will be in there. She decide to wait for her friend to come with an answer.

"Because I am ashamed of what I did, of how I ended things."

"Is that why you are hiding here?"

"I am not hiding Lanie, my job is here, and my life is here now."

"Come on Kate, you know I know you better that this. I mean look at this place, you have not even put one of your painting on the wall. Look to me like you really don't want to be here but for some reason you are hiding or punishing yourself and I am not sure which one it is."

"Probably both." Reply Kate still looking at her glass.

"You want to know how I know you are hiding. Because you've done this before. Don't you remember the summer after your shooting?"

"I was healing Lanie"

"And you were also hiding. Don't deny it you know I am right."

Kate do not answer, she look lost in thought and Lanie let her be for a few minutes. Then she talk.

"It is too late now Lanie, I made some mistake and now I have to live with the consequences. Don't you think if I could go back in time I would not changes what happened? Like you said Lanie you know me and you know that I usually made the wrong choices and only realizing it later. I mean look at my track record, I choose Demming over Castle because I could not accept my feeling for him. Same think later with Josh, and the whole lying to Castle after my shooting/ And when he finally told me he love me and ask me to back away from my mother case I threw it all back in his face. He forgive me before but this time it is too much, even for him."

"Look Kate, I am not here so that you can patch things up with Castle. That is not my place because I don't know what exactly happen between you two. What I do know is that you are not happy here with this job and all alone without any friend. Answer me honestly, do you even like this job because from what you told me on the phone there is a tone of paper work which you loathe, but it also seem to always navigate in a moral grey area and I know you Kate, when it comes to justice you are all black and white. You fight to bring justice to people who can't do it themselves, tell me this is what you do in your new job, and tell me it is as satisfying as bringing closure to a mother or a husband who lost someone they love?"

"Wow, you are not pulling any punches tonight"

"You know that is not my style Kate"

Silence fell between the two women. A lot has been said and Lanie think she made great progress tonight but she can't do it all in one night.

"Why don't we get some sleep, it has been a long day and you are probably tired for all the walking we did, I know I am." Lanie said.

"Yeah, I am beat and all that wine got to my head a bit."

They both got off the couch, turn off the light and headed toward their bedroom. Before Lanie entered the bedroom Kate stop her.

"Thanks you Lanie. I know I have not been the greatest of friend this past year but I want you to know how much I appreciate your presence here."

"Anytime, girl, anytime"

"Good night Lanie"

"Good night Kate"


End file.
